A Yami inside me!
by Dragon-Duelist MJ
Summary: A young girl named Kale, whose mother is the owner of a big-shot company, is forced to move to Japan. Generalromance. parings(KiabaxOC) (YugixTea)(JoeyxMai).


Hey! MJ Here with my first fanfic......SO CUT ME SOME SLACK!. Before you start there are some difficult names in here like Kale(k-ul),Cealse(cel-see),and Jake'(well......jake).  
  
HERES THE STORY .......R#R! ~~~~~~~~ Hey peeps! Here to proofread and spell check the story is Black Neko Gem! ^_^ You may know me from my stories "The Magician's Mistress" and "The Millennium Brace"....  
  
*MJ cuts in, saying... "HEY! Sammy!! Get off my story! You're not writing this!"  
  
I reply with "REPLY TO ALL, STORI!!!!" (a joke between us) "Noooooooo!!!! ...Fine -_- You can work with me." -_-'*  
  
....er, anyway, here is the story.  
  
Lawyers: Dragon-Duelist MJ does not own Yugioh. Or Black Neko Gem. She just owns this story. Don't sue her. And Black Neko Gem does not own this story, she is only helping with the grammar. Ya ya. *odd words for lawyers*  
  
`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'  
  
Chapter 1: Moving _  
  
The sun rose to a bright Saturday morning. "Yahhhh.... AHH!!" The young girl, while yawning, fell out of her bed! Stupid bed... she thought as she stood up and began to make her bed.  
  
"KALE!... Hurry and get up. Breakfast is ready," came a voice from downstairs. I sure hope Mom didn't spend two hours making breakfast again... I mean, this is the third time this week that I woke up at... she glanced up at the clock. ...seven o'clock in the morning! And Mom is already up making, or has already made, breakfast! Kale, the teen we have been speaking of, thought as she got dressed.  
  
A few moments later, Kale came down the stairs only to see that her mom and Mimi, the housemaid, sitting at the table eating breakfast. Mimi looked up. "There she is! Good morning young Miss Kai!" said Mimi before taking another big bite of the sausage. Mornin', Mimi, Mom," Kale said.  
  
"Nice to see you fully awake, honey...." said her mom with a suspicious look on her face.  
  
"Mom, what favor do you need?" asked Kale. She didn't really need to study her mom to know that she was up to something.  
  
".....Nothing, just saying good morning," she replied, smiling as if she had just gotten engaged.  
  
Kale's dad had died when Kale was young and her mom hadn't dated since. So she had to be up to something.... And Kale was not about to go around not knowing what!  
  
"Mom.... Do you have something to tell me?" said Kale, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"N-no, nothing!" her mom replied quickly, taking a sip of her cappuccino.  
  
"I'm not stupid Mom! I know when you're up to somethin'! And besides, you have that look on your face!" Kale accused, pointing a finger at her mother, smiling triumphantly knowing that she was getting an answer.  
  
"Ahhhh, I guess there's no fooling you Kale, you're too smart," sighed her mom. Mimi, predicting shouting in the near future, quickly got up and gathered up the plates, even though Kale hadn't even touched her food.  
  
"Now you know your mom loves you," Kale's mother said, "and I'm not trying to change your love of England, but the company is getting over-invested, so here it goes..." She was cut off by Kale's anger.  
  
"NO! Mom, I know what you're going to say, so save your breath. I should have known that this was going to happen.... So where is it?, .... where is it, we have to move this time!" yelled Kale, her eyes beginning to water and her face burning with fury and sadness. Man, she thought, I'm getting as moody as Mimi on her bad days!  
  
"Kale, I know you're upset, but there's nothing I can do. The board has made its decision."  
  
"SO WHAT?!!" Kale's sudden outburst startled everyone in the house. "You're the owner of the company, so why do they have to always make the decisions?!" She was now very frustrated and heartbroken. She was devoted to not leaving England.  
  
"KALE INAU KAI!" shouted her mother. She had lost all of her composure and was close to hurting Kale until she saw Kale drop to her knees and begin to cry.  
  
"I don't want to leave Chesterville.... This is my home," she sobbed. She knew she was acting pathetic, but she couldn't help it. This place held all her fondest memories.  
  
She felt a comforting arm around her. "It's okay, Kale. I know how you feel, but I have some good news. It's not for another week that our plane leaves so you will have plenty of time to say goodbye," whispered her mother. A small and gentle smile formed on Kale's face.  
  
"Just enough time," she said quietly as her mom got up and left her in the dining room alone.  
  
After having some time to clear her mind, Kale grabbed her bag and walked out the front door. Earlier she sent an email to her friends Jake and Cealse (BNG'S A/N: pronounced Chelsea) to meet at the O'de-al Café to tell them the news. She hopped on her boke, put on her sunglasses, then headed down the road. Halfway there Kale made sure no thoughts of that morning's incidents were absent from her mind. Maybe moving won't be that bad, Kale thought, trying desperately to cheer up, for her friends.  
  
She turned the corner and started to slow doen. The café was no more than a yard away. She parked her bike and went inside only to find that Jake and Cealse were already there.  
  
"So what's the big news, K?" asked Cealse.  
  
"Yeah, I missed lunch to come meet you," added Jake, rubbing his growling stomach. "And I don't want to regret it."  
  
"That's why I said to meet here, so we could eat while discussing it," said Kale.  
  
"Duh," teased Cealse. They both gave Jake a look that said "I know you're not Albert Einstein but even a drunk monkey could figure that out."  
  
(BNG A/N: This isn't where MJ stopped chapter 1, but it is 11:30 at night and I am working overtime to get her story up for her. As you all know, or should, MJ is a Kaiba freak. And so in chapter 2, there will be definite proof. See where this story is going? I don't either, but we'll just have to wait for me to decipher her less-than-perfect handwriting, and for her to finish writing the story. Going to shut up now. ^_^ Ja ne! Review for this girl!) 


End file.
